Let Us Fight
by CoastalFirebird
Summary: Hermione has some secrets that she wants to stay secret while she is in school. One of those secrets is that she is dating someone. The Battle in the Ministry has got Hermione's love in complete distress. A fight is brewing, and how she handles it will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Let's Just Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine however.

A/N: This idea came to me while watching an episode of the US version of 'The Office'. I am doing this to get back in the rhythm of writing. It is meant to be a one shot, but if you guys want this story continued please put it in your reviews. I will get to it when one of my other stories is done, or when I find time for it. It will be in another story though. Keep the reviews coming!

Summary: Hermione has some secrets that she wants to stay secret while she is in school. One of those secrets is that she is dating someone. The Battle in the Ministry has got Hermione's love in complete distress. A fight is brewing, and how she handles it will change everything.

Hermione was pacing back and forth in an empty classroom. She was nervous. She was supposed to be meeting someone here. The person she was meeting was the love of her life… well the love of her life up to this point. She knew it was foolish to say someone was the love of your life at the age of sixteen, but to her it felt that way. Normally meeting her would be a joyous occasion, but today was not going to be joyous and she knew it. Daphne Greengrass was smart, resourceful, and really protective of her friends.

Hermione shook her head. Even though this had been going on for six months now, and Hermione was still in disbelief about it all. She always knew she had a preference for the 'fairer' sex, but she tried to hide it from the world. Daphne managed to see right through her best masks. Hermione was afraid that Daphne was going to expose this bit of information to the school, but she was so wrong. The first time Daphne had kissed her Hermione's toes curled up. The feeling that was running up and down her spine was amazing. It didn't take long for Hermione to return the kiss, and within a few minutes teenage passion deepened the kiss.

It didn't go much further than that at that time, but they kept seeing each other in secret. Once a week every Saturday, and more often than not Hermione cried on her shoulder about what was going on. Most of the time she was complaining about the way Umbridge was treating Harry, and herself for that matter. Daphne just listened. She told that if it ever got to be too much just tell her, and she would get her father involved with it all. She said that wouldn't be necessary, but she thanked her for the offer.

This was her good side. Like every one Daphne had a bad side too. No, she wasn't violent, but Hermione had seen her get in a shouting match with Pansy once. That was truly something to see. Hermione could hear Daphne yelling from down the hall and around the corner. Too see Pansy Parkinson backed into a corner cowering in fear was something that brought a smile to her face. The young woman had a set of lungs.

What pulled her out of her thoughts was the sound of those pipes going off. "HERMIONE GRANGER WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Hermione turned around to see Daphne slamming the door shut. Daphne strutted up to her rather quickly. Even though Hermione wanted to hang her head in shame, but the jeans Daphne was wearing at the moment were distracting. The sway of her hips as she made her way across the room, even a quick pace, was hypnotizing. The brunette let her eyes wonder up Daphne's body entrapped in the beauty that was marching her way up to her. Hermione had to shake her head to focus on what she was really here for.

"I was thinking of you…" Hermione said sheepishly.

"That's not very clever Hermione, and I thought you above such recklessness." Daphne said sharply. She then hung her head. "Sorry Hermione that was uncalled for. You risked your life to stop a mad man from killing Potter's godfather."

"You can call him Harry you know, and there is no need to apologize. What I did was reckless, and I did nearly die in the fighting."

"Don't remind me…" Daphne said sharply. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I am just on edge. You and a group of your friends go off to the ministry and you come back critically injured. I was just worried is all?"

"Daphne if there is something you want to say just say it. It is better that we fight now, and get this off our chests. If we don't what we are feeling is just going to eat at us till we lose sight of what matters." Hermione said calmly.

"You are such a romantic Hermione." Daphne said as she kissed Hermione gently. She rested her head against Hermione's. "Are you sure you want to fight?"

"Yes, let's fight. I'd rather get that out of the way now instead of letting this sit over the summer." Hermione said with a smile.

"Your right, but I don't want to hurt your feelings Hermione." Daphne said softly.

"You will not Daphne don't worry." Hermione said calmly. "If anything I am afraid I hurt you more."

"Your right," Daphne breathed out slowly. "I wish you would have let me and Tracey join the DA Hermione. We would have been able to tell you what was going on, and given that I could have called my house-elf to send a message to Sirius the whole thing could have been avoid. Don't even start in on me about house-elf freedom either because my family does not mistreat our elves."

Hermione wanted to retort to that, but she couldn't. She had met Tenners and Sabre. The elves had explained a lot to Hermione about how house-elves wanted the lives they had. Only elves like Dobby and Winky really needed protecting from abuse of their races desire to serve others. But still it was slavery! "Daphne I know your opinion and you know mine, but that is not what I was going to say and you know it. I wouldn't want you risking his life to see if Sirius Black is ok."

"And that's another thing. How could you not tell me you peacefully met Sirius Black? My father may not have been able to help right away, but given time he could have caused the man to be given a trial. I know you don't like this, but its politics, and that is the world I grew up in. Cloak and dagger type nonsense. But when a family, because that what you are to me, you include _everyone _in your plans. Now I will concede that sometimes it is not wise to do so, but if you could then you should."

"I know that Daphne that's why I didn't want you _or _Tracey in the DA you could have been seriously hurt…"

"Like you."

"Yes like me, and I know that bothered you dear, but I was quick with a silencing charm, and a shield spell. The spell is weaker when the caster is silenced. I know it was risky, and that I could have died. Don't think that those thoughts didn't run through my mind." Hermione said sternly.

"If that thought crossed your mind why didn't send me a message?" Daphne said sharply.

"Because Pansy was hovering around you like moths around a flame," Hermione sad raising her voice "…besides I don't want anyone knowing about us just yet."

"Do I upset you or something?" Daphne asked.

"No you don't love I just don't want you hurt. I know how a lot of people in the muggle world look on our kind of relationship, but I don't think the Magical World could be much better." Hermione said with her head hung low.

"It isn't much better, but that is not what we were here to discuss." Daphne said with her eyes narrowing.

"Look I am sorry love. I know I could have done better. Hell I should have done better, but that is looking back at things that have already passed. I promise to not leave you out next time." Hermione opened her arms, and waited for Daphne to make the next move. It felt like hours before Daphne walked into her embrace. She felt Daphne shake as she held her. She could hear her girlfriend start crying. "It's alright love. I will do my best to never let this happen again. Thankfully that bastard Lucius Malfoy is now in prison.

Another voice rang throughout the room. "Wow I just heard Hermione Granger swear twice in one day. Someone call the _Daily Prophet_ it is the story of the century." Spinning around Hermione and Daphne saw Harry taking off his invisibility cloak.

"How long have you been there Harry Potter?" Hermione asked with a shaky voice.

"About thirty or forty minutes Hermione." A sheepish grin crossed his face. "I saw Daphne in this room alone on the Marauders Map and being that she's Tracey's best mate I decided to make sure she was okay. I know Draco has plans for you, and I don't want to see you hurt by that monster."

"You know Tracey?" Daphne asked.

"Yes she is my girlfriend." Harry said as he started blushing a little bit.

"You have a girlfriend Harry Potter?" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes and the reaming you just got were way less than the one I just got from Tracey. I thought she was going to take my head off." Harry said as he kicked his feet around. "Besides you two shouldn't be fighting about this, and if anyone gave you crap about seeing each other you could always stay with me and Sirius."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Harry my parents already I already told them." Hermione looked over at Daphne and she just raised an eyebrow. "I couldn't keep it in any longer. I told them in a letter last month. They said that they still loved me, and that they would like to meet you."

"Really?" asked Daphne shakily.

"Yes, and I am sure my mum would love to talk to you about clothes. You both seemed to have a liking to fashion."

"Daphne as more than a liking to fashion." A female voice came from off to their left. Trace faded into view as she dropped her disillusionment charm. "I followed Daphne in here. I was curious as to where you sneaking off to. I know it's like two in the morning, but I was yelling at Harry for two hours, so I have a reason to be up this late."

"You have about as much reason as we do." Daphne said curtly.

"Yeah well the make-up sex is great. You two should try it sometime." Hermione felt he cheeks heating up. "Oh come on you two. You are telling me the two of have never done anything?"

"No." Daphne said sharply. "Unlike you we are ladies."

"Oh she's a lady." Harry said with a grin. "Besides you can't tell me you haven't thought about doing it."

"Just because we have thought about it Harry does not mean we would be so reckless as to do _it_ here in a class room that anyone could walk into and catch us."

"You could always use the Room of Requirement. I know we do." He gestured to Tracey. "It's just down the hall there. Besides it could have a really nice bed."

"Harry!" Daphne and Hermione said as one.

"Oh they are so cute together." Tracey said with a sheepish.

"Quiet you." Daphne said staring at her friend. "We do need to get back to our dorm quickly before Parkinson starts her patrol."

"Ha, that stuff will be changing soon." Tracey said with a smug smiled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Yes thanks to this Inquisitorial Squad thing both her and Malfoy are no longer Prefects. Pansy and Draco went too far with their authority, and McGonagall stripped them of their titles, and docked Slytherin two hundred points for all the shat they pulled."

"Tracey!" Daphne and Hermione said as one.

"What? If the shoe fits…"

To all of this Hermione noticed her best friend was laughing hysterically. As she glared at him Harry started waving his arms trying to get her to look elsewhere. Hermione was having none of that. One look over to her girlfriend showed her that Daphne was feeling the same way. When she looked back at Harry the young man was doing his best to look 'distracted' by his girlfriend. One look at the way the two interacted showed her this relationship had been going on for some time now. A lot longer than her relationship with Daphne anyway, and Hermione just had one question on her mind.

"So Harry about that Room of Requirement thing…"

"Yes we have."

"Harry!" Tracey said before she started hitting him on the shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Dedication

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came for the excellent mind of their owner.

A/N: Keep the reviews coming!

Ronald Weasley was pacing back and forth in the Gryffindor Common Room. He was concerned about his friend Harry Potter. It had been a week since the fight with the Death Eaters. Most people were calling it a battle, but Ron didn't agree with that term. Battles were things fought by old men and goblins. He was neither of those. He was just a young man who enjoyed eating, and hanging out with his friends. One of whom just so happened to be Harry Potter. The-boy-who-lived was his best mate, and that came with perks for sure.

The sound of the portrait door closing snapped Ronald out of his thoughts. Turning around he found Hermione and Harry walking into the Common Room with two young ladies hanging off their arms. Harry's invisibility cloak was hanging off his arm. Hermione and the young woman hanging on her arm were putting their wands a way. The muggle clothes the girls were wearing had caused his mind to take a seconds' pause in recognizing them. Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass were clinging to Harry and Hermione respectively. All conversation ended when the four of them noticed Ron.

"Oh, hey Ron what are you doing up?" asked Harry.

"I was just waiting for you to get back. What did you catch Malfoy trying to hurt these two?" Ron asked in confusion.

The look of worry on Hermione's face made Ron think that something horrible had happened to her. Before he could say anything the alluring blonde attached to her arm spoke. "You needn't worry about Harry Weasley I doubt Malfoy would do anything stupid at this point."

Ron kept looking between Greengrass and Hermione, and wondering why Hermione was sliding closer to the girl. She couldn't feel safer with the girl then she felt with Harry. Hell even Ron knew that the two of them had to be shagging at this point. Just the thought of it made his heart ache. He loved Hermione, but if she chose Harry over him he wouldn't complain. However why was Hermione hanging on Greengrass' arm if she was with Harry?

"Hermione I am just going to ask." He noticed Hermione's face get a little paler. "What are you worried about? I know you and Harry are a thing, but what I am wondering is if that is so why are you hanging onto Greengrass' arm, and Davis is hanging off his?"

"Ron it is not like that…" Harry said. "Hermione do you want Ron to know?" asked Harry as he looked over to their best female mate.

Hermione looked over to Greengrass. The two girls looked to each other. After a few seconds of an unspoken conversation the two girls nodded to one another. Ron didn't know what was going on. Sure his mind went to some dirty places from time to time, but there was no way one of his best friends was…

"Ron I am a lesbian, and Daphne is my girlfriend." Hermione sighed.

Ron's world came crashing to a halt. The words were still rattling around in his brain. In all the years he had known her Hermione never gave any hints that she was playing for their team. He never once saw her checking out other girls. Hell he never even once caught her casting glances at Greengrass other than ones of contempt. How, and furthermore when did this happen?

"How and when did this happen?" asked Ron before he could stop himself.

Daphne asked "So you don't hate us?"

"Of course I don't." Ron said calmly. "I've never had that prejudice."

Ron began to explain how after the 'battle' at the Ministry he had started to look back on the way he had been acting, and came to the conclusion he had been a really horrible friend. He told them he had made a decision to start taking a slower approach to things. He admitted that he still needed to work on the things that he said. To which Hermione agreed without question. He then asked about how Hermione and Daphne started to see each other this year.

"Well it started two weeks after Harry got that first detention from Umbridge…"

_Flashback_

Hermione was pacing back and forth in the library hidden behind two bookshelves. It was nerve racking time for her. She had just been asked by Greengrass to meet her in the library. She had told her it was to get some help with their Transfiguration assignment, but Hermione had her doubts. Daphne Greengrass was not in need of tutoring in her opinion. The girl seemed to be a natural in the class, and was really her only competitor in top marks of their year. What could she need help with regarding conjuration? She seemed to be good at bring cloth into existence, and her curves would look really good wrapped in the silk she had made this afternoon.

"No, Hermione stop thinking like that. She is just another student who you find incredibly attractive." Hermione started running her hands through her hair. "If you do something silly here Hermione she might tell the entire school your 'dirty' little secret."

Hermione started pacing faster and faster as these words left her lips. It would have been worse in a muggle school. Teenagers could be cruel, and she knew it. It was odd to once again feel like an outcast of her group of friends. What kind of a chance did she really have at being with someone as attractive, smart, and classy as Daphne Greengrass? She would be lucky if Ronald found her attractive… Okay that was dumb thought.

The sound of someone coughing caused her to turn around. Daphne Greengrass was standing there in a tight fitting green robe with silver trim. Hermione couldn't help but look up and down the young woman's form. Her long blonde hair framed her heart shaped face so nicely. Hermione's gaze continued down that hourglass figured body, and then right back up to her ice blue eyes. Hermione's breath caught in her throat at that moment. Hermione just watched as Daphne walked up to her. Her eyes held in place by the sway of the other girl's hips as she walked up to her. Hermione swallowed a held breath when Daphne stopped inches away from her.

"You wanted to meet with me about transfigurations Greengrass?" Hermione asked calmly trying her best to seem calm and collected.

"Yes and no. I am wondering if what I saw in Transfiguration yesterday meant anything." Daphne said this with a small smile on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Daphne." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh I think you do, and if I dare say you are afraid of if." Hermione felt her heart drop into her stomach. "Oh don't worry about it Granger I won't tell anyone. I just want to ask you something."

"What is that?" Hermione asked just above a whisper.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Daphne asked with her face an inch away from her own. Hermione breath hitched in her throat. "And if so I won't say I am opposed to it."

Hermione stood there for a moment dumbfounded at the comment. She wondered if this was some kind of trick. Shaking her head Hermione thought 'Well it's now or never.' With that Hermione took the chance. She closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was quick, but Hermione felt her cheeks flush just from that momentary contact. Daphne just smiled, and then returned the kiss. This one lasted longer. Hermione brought herself closer to Daphne. The contact between their bodies made Hermione flush at the cheeks a little bit more. It wasn't long after that that they broke the kiss. Both girls were trying to catch their breath as they gazed into each other's eyes. Hermione was still hoping this wasn't a prank. This fear was abated when Greengrass leaned back in and kissed Hermione once more.

When the kiss ended Hermione asked "What does this mean Greengrass?"

"It means whatever you want it to mean Granger, but if you want this to continue I'd love to take you on a date." Greengrass had this shy smile on her face as she asked this.

"I'd like that, but I must say if this is to work you must call me Hermione." Hermione said softly.

"Well then you must call me Daphne, Hermione." Hermione kissed Daphne once more.

_End Flashback_

Ron just stood there speechless. He looked between the two girls as they told their story. He was feeling a little _bothered_ when they talked about how it felt to kiss one another. He found himself shifting around a little bit to conceal his little problem. He looked over to Harry who was just smiling at him about all of this. Ron jumped a little when Tracey started laughing. One look at Daphne and Ron knew she wasn't too happy with her friend. Tracey started waving her hand in front of her face trying to get people to not pay attention to her, but that wasn't helping the situation.

"What is so funny Tracey?" Daphne asked glaring at the poor girl.

"Nothing, just that you had the… courage to do that. I mean normally you are reserved and slightly aloof to other people. That took guts Daphne, and I am so proud of you." The smile on Tracey's face was causing Daphne to just glare at the other girl. "I just wish I could have seen that. You must have looked so cute."

"Oh and you pining over Harry wasn't cute?" Daphne said with a smile on her face.

Ron was looking between the girls. Tracy was sticking her tongue out at Daphne at this point. A bit childish yes, but Ron couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else. It wasn't long after this that they started making their way to their dorms. Ron looked over at Harry and asked "So, do you want me to sleep out here, or is a silencing charm good enough for you?" The caddy smile on his face was not be missed by his friend.

"Nah, I don't think that's going to be necessary. I know a silencing charm…."

"Why the bloody hell do you know a silencing charm?" Ron asked slightly aghast what that statement implied.

"Well there is only one reason we would need to know that spell Ronald…" Tracey said with a smile. She then looked over at Daphne and Hermione with this devilish grin on her face. "Hermione, I know you are the brightest-witch-of-the-age and all that, but would you like to learn the silencing charm?"

Ron started laughing hysterically. He managed to dodge the Stinging jinx, but the same could not be said for Tracy. As he made his way back to the boys' dormitory he could hear Harry talking to Tracy telling her he would be using the counter spell to the Stinging jinx when they got back to his bed. It took all of Ron's willpower to keep his mouth shut. One stinging jinx he could dodge. Two he could not, and that was barring the fact that one of them would be coming from the wand of one of the best duelist of his year. Just that one thought sent a chill down his spine.

-LUF-

Hermione was walking up to her dorm mumbling to herself. Ronald could be such a brat sometimes, and then he could be a down right arse sometimes. They boy meant well, but his delivery was so childish. They were almost adults for God's sake! They would be sixteen and seventeen old respectively during next term. That would make her outside of the trace next term, and she may have to use magic to protect her parents. She didn't want to harm them, but there were other ways she could do that.

A soft gentle hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend. This look of concern was etched onto her face. She didn't say anything she just wrapped Hermine into her embrace. The hug was bone crushing. Daphne was whispering soft gentle words into her ear. She said that it didn't matter what was coming their way. That she would be there for her, and her family. She promised to talk to her parents about what was going on, and that her parents needed protecting. Hermione nodded her head, and just followed Daphne as she started walking her way up to the girls' fourth year dormitory.

Daphne looked around the room. She smiled back at Hermione as they listened to Lavender snore. "Well I can see the need for the Room of Requirement." Daphne said with a sly smile on her face.

Hermione wanted to say something, but Daphne put a finger to her lips. She then took Hermione by her left hand, and started leading her to the vacant bed. Once the two of the had removed their socks and shoes Daphne pulled them into the bed and started pulling the curtains. Once they were closed she started looking the other girl started casting the silencing charm. She then looked over at Hermione with a wicked smile on her face. Before Hermione could say anything Daphne started to remove her shirt one button at a time. Which, brought a smile to Hermione's face. Who needed a Room of Requirement.

* * *

A/N: The story will continue!


End file.
